


Public Displays Of Affection Seen At Hogwarts In '78

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Being overly affectionate with each other? Not a problem for James and Sirius.





	Public Displays Of Affection Seen At Hogwarts In '78

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Could you please do one where Sirius & James are in an established relationship and have no shame about pda and that kinda stuff. Thank you x”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/172000954030/could-you-please-do-one-where-sirius-james-are)

1

Innumerable times, either James or Sirius would walk up to the other one in the middle of a conversation and put their arm around the other’s shoulders. No asking, no hesitation, and never a pause to readjust. They just slid together like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Remus and Peter tried to count once, but in seven days, they counted twenty-three and knew that they had missed at least four other times out of their sight. And they only knew about those extra times because Mary complained to Peter, and Lily complained to Remus. Apparently they had yet to accustom themselves to the fact that they were a pair despite the fact that they had been a matching set for the last four years, at the very least. 

Remus figured that if they averaged thirty arms-around-shoulders per week, it was still way too bloody much for any humans and how the bugger did they stand that much contact. He just shook his head and tried to put it out of his mind. He lasted as long as it took for them to touch again, so about twenty-one seconds if he wasn’t in a class without them.

2

Sirius came up from behind James and looped his arms around his stomach, hunching over slightly to rest his chin on James’s shoulder. Peter stopped talking to give him a strange look, but Sirius didn’t move. “Come on Wormy, you melted the cauldron and then?” 

“Oh! Ta, so then of course, the potion spills everywhere and seeps into Mulciber’s shoes and starts eating them, so he’s panicking, only apparently he doesn’t know not only how to  _ tie _ his shoes, but how to  _ un _ tie them as well.” Peter continued on with his story, making them all laugh at the wonderful ending-- Mulciber in the Hospital Wing with abnormally large feet-- and he only shot Sirius the occasional glance for not moving away from his position hugging James. 

In Sirius’s opinion, Peter needed to get used to it. It’s not like he was going to be stopping any time soon. 

3

James came grumbling through the portrait hole, his practice robes for Quidditch wet from rain and probably sweat given that it was a humid sort of rain today. 

Sirius grimaced sympathetically as James came up beside him and glared at the world in general, not that Sirius believe he could see much with that amount of rain water on his lenses. “Rough practice?” 

“I couldn’t see for shite and the Quaffle hit me in the bloody face.” 

“You need cuddles.” Sirius pat the cushion beside him in invitation. 

James didn’t need to be told twice. He flopped down and buried his face in Sirius’s lap as soon as he had rid himself of his glasses. Sirius started running his hand through James’s hair despite the uncomfortable feel of it. He loved James, good and bad, and wet hair wasn’t exactly one of the pleasant situations. 

“It hurt,” James mumbled, and Sirius scratched at his scalp to make him hum in contentment. 

“Did you see Madam Pomfrey?” Sirius more felt than saw the nod. “Good.” He rubbed hard at James’s neck in some semblance of a massage. The angle was wrong and he wasn’t focused on the right spot, but James melted into it anyways. 

“Get a room,” Remus muttered from behind his book. 

“We have a room,” Sirius reminded him, “and it’s shared with you and Wormtail. One would think Pete would be quite cross with you for sending us in there to interrupt his quiet time.” 

Remus glared at the words in his book and hunched down, not saying another word. 

4

Arithmancy had the classroom setup with tables where everyone was sitting at a little table with three others instead of a desk for every student facing the front of the classroom. They had been assigned spots at the beginning of term, and Professor Blakely had made it clear they were to sit in those seats every day. More than one student had gotten detention when they switched seats and refused to move. 

Except James wanted to cuddle with Sirius and besides they weren’t doing anything important today, so when he got to class, he sat on Sirius’s lap instead of in his assigned seat. 

Professor Blakely paused when he saw it. Then he sighed. “Mister Potter, you know the rules.” 

“I do indeed.” 

“Well right now I would classify you as sitting in Mister Black’s seat, not your own. If you do not fix that, Mister Filch will be seeing you in detention tonight.” 

Sirius shared a look with James, nodded decisively, then stood James up along with him. He grabbed James’s chair and stacked it neatly on top of his own, then sat back down and pulled James down with him so the only change was that they were four centimeters taller than when they’d been sitting a few seconds ago. 

Professor Blakely blinked at them, then blinked a couple more times. He sighed wearily and went to his desk. “None of the rest of you will get away with that, so don’t even try it,” he said to the class at large. For the rest of the year, he allowed James and Sirius to do that, but he didn’t seem very happy about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
